A Final Fantasy 8 love story
by Zidane the Wonderfull
Summary: All the hate mail I got for this one... I will be revising it so.... If you have allready read it... read it again soon.
1. Default Chapter Title

This story is one of my first fanfix. I hope it turns out good and I get lots of reviews. Thank you for coming to read my story and now............. Read on! This is 4 years after the battle with Utilmacha. Rinoa mysteriously died of a rare stomache virus one long year ago and Squall is left alone and devistated. It is the first anniversery of Rinoas death and it brings memories back to Squall. Squall is in the cafeteria, alone, thinking of his first love.

A Final Fantasy Love Story

By:Hayden Phillips (a.k.a) Ultimate Goten

"Why? Why did she have to die? She is the one who opened me up to the world." A tear rolled down Squalls cheek. "Her lively disposition made my whole world light up......... and now she is so still and life less. If I only had 1 more minute with her......."

Quistis put her hand on his shoulder. "Its ok Squall, let your emotions out, Rinoa would want you to." Quistis was still in love with Squall, what she thought was just a love that a big sister has for her brother was in reality true love, and it hurt her to see Squall like that. "There, there, come on, lets go." Quistis comforted. She guided him over to the bar where they saw the others.

"He is still shaken up... Well turn that frow upside-down! We have a suprize for you!" Selphie said, she was still sad too but she put on a tough face so she wouldn't be a downer.

"What... What could possibly cheer me up! I...... nevermind..." Squall pounded the bar. "Nothing is right anymore!"

"Uh' oh! Hes blocking us out again!" Selphie laughed.

"C'mon man we are trying to help!" Zell said. "Plus, the suprize is really cool!"

"Fine... what is it..." Squall asked.

"Ok, Selphie, push the button." Irvne said and smiled. She pushed it and a recording of Headmaster Cid played over the P.A. system.

"Would everyone please be quiet...." It said, and everyone did, "Thank you. As you all know, we have recently lost someone very special to us. Rinoa Heartily." At the sound of the name another tear rolled down Squalls cheek. "The strange and rare stomache virus that killed her is starting on a worldwide epidemic! So in honor of Miss Heartily's life , not death, we are adding an expansion to our garden. It will be the medical research center, and will be devoted to curing this virus and others like it!" Squall smiled. "But thats not all! All the other gardens in the WORLD are adding a "Heartily center" onto their gardens, to try and cure this bug." All the SeeDs cheered. "We will not loose another loved one to this thing!....... Thank you, for your time."

Squall hugged Quistis and Selphie, "Thank you, for everything."

"Its the least we can do!" Quistis said.

"Yea no prob!" Selphi said.

"And you two," Squall Walked over and shook Zell and Irvineds hands, "Thanks!"

"I'm just glad you like it." Irvine smiled.

"Yea, you said it Irvine. You know how hard it is to shop for you?" Zell laughed.

"Where is Cid?" Squall asked.

"He is on the bridge." Quistis replied "I'll go with you."

"Okay." Quistis and Squall walked to the elevator and pushed the 3rd floor button.

"You know Squall, you have really opened up in these few years. Before I couldn't get you to say hi on your own free will! Now you are talking with everyone, I am proud."

"Thank you Miss Trepe." Squall smiled because he knew she hated being called that. Only Headmaster Cid could get away with it.

"I see you are feeling better." Quistis smiled.

"Yea, you know... there is only so much crying you can do! Rinoa is gone and thats that!"Squall smiled back. "Plus that dedication really put some closure on the relationship."

"I see..." Quistis laughed. (As if her death wasn't enough closure.)she thought.

"What? Whats on your mind?" Squall asked.

"Its nothing!" Quistis said.

"Ooook, if you say so." Squall was a bit anxious to hear her toughts. He hadn't had much time to do that since he has been with Rinoa.

They arrived on the third floor, "We're here! Lets go find Cid." Quistis giggled.

"Why are we so happy? It is the aniversery of Rinoas death but yet we are still giggling..?" Squall asked.

"Maybe we just like being together." Quistis's eyes sparkled and they made eye-contact. They just stood smiling at eachother for what seemed like forever in paradise for both of them. "I.... I.... Nevermind.." Quistis blushed. (I.. just cant come out and say it, I love Squall!)

Squall smiled. "I think." he moved his face closer to hers."you're." their noses were touching ".. right." they kissed eachother. 

(This is the person i want to spend my life with!) Quistis thought. (I think he likes me too!)

(What am I doing? What is this strange feeling? I used to get this feeling from Rinoa... I...I cant... it is wrong!) Squall thought, (So soon? But, oh Quistis.) He hegged her tighter. (How can I be in love again? So fast!) Squall pushed away.

"I... I'm sorry." Squall said.

"Why? There is nothing to be sorry about." Quistis replied. (Why did that moment have to end?)

"I'm not sure you feel the same way I do... I got the same feeling from you that i got from Rinoa..."

"And whats that?" Quistis smiled.

"I... I dont know? It felt... good." Squall returned the smile with a confused face.

"If its the same way I feel... Squall tell me what you think about me." Quistis asked.

"I... I grew up with you, got to know you, now... I think.. I love you..." Squall blushed.

"And I love you. Allways..." Quistis started crying tears of joy. "Ever since I met you, I knew."

"I have allways felt dirrerent with you... and after Rinoa opening me up... I think I know why." Squall wiped the tears from her eyes.

Their faces got closer again and they met in another kiss. Without them noticing the elevator on the bridge came down and Headmaster Cid saw them kissing. He smiled, (Yes... It finally happened! I wanted them to be togther, they are such a great couple. Two wonderfull young people.)

"Ehh-emm!" Cid fake caughed.

"Uhh! ummmm! Its not what it looks like......... well actually it is...." Squall a bit startled answered the caugh.

"ummm... Hi Cid!" Quistis blushed. "You caught us..."

"You are two wonderfull young people, you deserve eachother. But are you sure, Squall?"

"I... I think so sir..."Squall replied.

"Then how are we going to tell the others so soon after Riona Passed on?" Cid laughed. "Oh by the way.. I heard your whole conversation."

"So you know everything?" Squall cringed.

"Yes, you young'uns are in love. I knew you were all along. When will you get married?" Cid asked.

"Marrige?" Quistis said.

"Certianly Squall doesn't want his secont love to die without being married. I say we should Have it next month!" Cid squealed.

"I'm not sure..." Quistis said.

"You have time to think." Cid said.

********************************************************************************************************************************

Tell me if you liked my story. Review my story and criticize it I want to know what you guys want to happen next (If there is even a next). The next story is all up to you guys so Start the Ideas flowing!.


	2. Default Chapter Title

This is the sequel to "A Final Fantasy Love story" most people didn't like my last story because it happened to fast, so I am trying to take this series slower by adding sub stories. And If you havent noticed, I have edited my other story so it isn' as cheezy. Plus I have fixed the misspelled Rinoa problem........ Sooo... Read on! Squall thinks to himself in his dorm.

A Final Fantasy 8 Sequel

Sequel to "A final Fantasy 8 love story"

(So soon... I am in love again... A year after my poor Rinoas death and I am in love? Engaged to be married!) Squall thought... He had been doing alot of thinking. (But.. Oh Quistis, she is the one I want to be with....) Squall got up and started walking twards Quistises dorm.

* * *

(Rinoa's death hit us all hard...) Quistis thought. She was laying in her bed, also deep in thought. (Rinoa was one of my best friends, I know she would want me to be happy, but I feel like I am stealing Squall away from her.)

Squall barged in,"We need to talk."

"Oh, uhhhh ok, what?" Quistis was a bit suprised.

"I'm not sure what we are doing is right... Rinoa..." Squall trailed off as he saw Zell run into the room like his butt was on fire.

"YOU TWO!?!" Zell yelled.

"Yes Zell?" Squall asked.

"YOU, Quistis?" A Confused bizarre look came onto Zells face. "To... Gether?" He yelled out.

"CID! Frickin gossiper!" Squall angrily said, "I wanted to tell you guys!"

Quistis smiled,"Who else knows?"

"Me... Me and Selphie..." Zell said, still struggling with the initial shock.

"Good, it is just you tw-" Squall got cut off but an announcement over the P.A. system.

"May I have you attention!" Cid said over the P.A.," I have another importint announcement!"

"He wouldn't!" Quistis yelled. "For as long as i knw Cid he was never this excited about anything!"

"Two special people are set to be wed next month!" Cid continued, "Their names are Squall Loenheart and Quistis Treppe!"

Screams erupted from Quistises dorm {Mainly Squall and Quistis but Zell Joined in once he heard the next part}.

"And I am going to ask Zell Dincht to be the best man." Cid Squealed. "This concludes our broadcast day."

Squall just stood there wide eyed then screamed un-charictaristicly, "F*** YOU CID! WHY!?!"

Quistis and Zell just stood and looked at Squall. "You took the words right out of my mouth." they both said.

Loud footsteps came up the hallway. That of Cid headed to Quistises open door. She was running as fast as he could and by the time he got to the door he was out of breath. "I heard someone call my name." Cid said innocently.

"You bad BAD man!" Zell huffed out in anger. "Why? Over the PA system? Now I cant say no. Not that I want too Quistis, but Cid just didn't give me the option."

"You can.... still... say no..(wheeze) Zell" Cid puffed.

"No I cant and you know why!?" Zell yelled.

"No.... Not a.... clue..." Cid smiled, already knowing what came next.

"Because I have a ruputation to keep as a good friend! And now that everyone knows I was asked I cant say no!," Zell yelled, louder than before. "Not that I would want to," Zell smiled at Quistis, and then at Squall. 

"So the answer is yes?" Cid smiled. (Call me a sick old man but I am going to see my two favorite students get married or die trying!)

"You didn't listen to a thing he said did you?" Squall sighed.

"Not really.. he has allways been a bit long winded. Oh yes, is the 10th of next mont alright?" Cid laughed.

"(sigh) Fine... The 10th it is..." Quistis said half-heartedly.

"Good," Cid said and quiclky strutted out of the room.

"He has turned into a BAD BAD man." Quistis sighed.

"EVIL!" Zell screamed.

"He's worse than Seifer.." Squalled stood, stunned.

Suddenly the floor started rumbling, and all the students in the garden rushed into Quistises dorm {Most couldnt fit} and started a flurry of questions.

"I guess I'd better start shopping for a dress.." Quistis laughed.

"Yea.... This is crazy!" Squall smiled. The two were very much in love, no bump in the road woul make them think otherwise. They both slowly met in a Kiss and the Treppies snapped pictures. Then they grabbed eachothers hand and pushed throught the croug leaving Zell behind.

"You know Squall, I am looking foward tho our marrige." Quistis smiled.

"Yea, me too!" Squalls mind was settled, the marrige will go on.

********************************************************************************************************************************

Tell me if you liked my story. Review my story and criticize it I want to know what you guys want to happen at the wedding (If there is en a wedding). The next story is all up to you guys so Start the Ideas flowing!.


End file.
